1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable straight razor having double (two) razor blades for use in barber shops and by hairdressers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently available shaving devices and razor blades used therein typically include a body and a razor blade which is periodically changed while keeping the body of the device for further use.
The shaving device of this type is exposed to various contamination factors during the process of changing blades such as may result from any wounds that might have taken place during the prior shaving use.
This can lead to the contamination of the shaving device per se, which in turn can cause infection and may cause the transfer of different diseases from one infected person to another healthy person. Infections are now very serious and include skin diseases in addition to the more serious diseases, which are carried by skin and blood, such as staphococus, hepatitis Virus B and C and AIDS.
Heretofore, several disposable straight razors have been proposed and examples of same are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents.
An object or feature of the present invention is to provide a disposable straight razor having at least two blades for shaving which is light weight and easy to use in barber shops and by hairdressers.
Another object or feature of the present invention is to provide a disposable straight razor having a body molded about at least two razors blades for shaving with a highly safety factor that ensures non transmission of diseases and microbes from one infected person to another healthy person together together with a smooth shave in an easy and safe manner.
Another object of the invention is to provide a disposable straight razor having at least two razor blades fixed in a body which does not need blade replacement or changing and accordingly does not need to be touched by the user whereby infections are not transmitted to the user himself.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a disposable straight razor having at least two razor blades for fine shaving which is effected twice first by a middle blade and then by an outer blade thereby to provide a very fine shaving.
According to the teachings of the present invention there is provided a disposable straight razor comprising: an elongate body; a double razor blade assembly mounted in the body; the body being molded about the double razor blade assembly; the double razor blade assembly extending outwardly from the body a distance of from approximately 0.05 mm to approximately 4 mm; and a cover for the body and the double razor blade assembly which extends over the body and completely over the double razor blade assembly.